


Day 02 – So warm

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest (Supernatural), Cock Warming, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Both Heaven and Hell knew that dealing with Castiel would end fatale because the uptight seraph simply didn’t deal with any kind of bullshit. Yet, Gabriel knew just the right thing to help his brother relax.





	Day 02 – So warm

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Gabriel let his head rest against the backrest of the chair he had conjured. The chair was big and soft, and Gabriel was quite comfortable. Maybe it wasn’t the chairs fault that the archangel was so relaxed and comfortable but the seraph’s kneeling between his spread legs.  
  
The archangel had buried his hand in his brother’s unruly dark hair to stop his eager movements pleasing the archangel. Gabriel had tried to teach Castiel a lesson; a lesson to relax and let go but it wasn’t easy to make the seraph let go of anything.  
  
Gabriel had to use every one of his tricks, dirty and some of them bordered on bribery, but in the end, he managed to get Castiel to do what he wanted. Let go of everything and just listen to the archangels’ voice.  
  
“That’s it, Cassie. Just like this. You don’t have to do everything but let my cock rest in your mouth, which is better than I remember Heaven to be. You look so good between my legs with my cock in your mouth, little brother.”  
  
Looking down at Castiel from between his lashes, Gabriel saw more tension leave his brother’s vessel, and he could push deeper into Castiel’s warm and lax mouth. Moaning at the more than pleasant feeling, Gabriel had to hold Castiel back again when the younger angel was about to suck him down.  
  
“What did I just tell you, Cassie? Just let go and feel me, my grace, my cock resting in your mouth. No need to do anything. If I want you to do something, I will tell you.” Gabriel dragged his hand through Castiel’s hair, and he felt the seraph shudder hard under his fingers before he slumped down in Gabriel’s lap, and his wings ended up ungracefully on the carpet.  
  
Smirking, Gabriel leaned back again but never stopped petting his brothers’ hair. He had achieved his goal after all when he was able to push his cock all the way into Castiel’s throat, and his brother merely pressed his face against the skin of Gabriel’s crotch.  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
